The Kraken War
Aggressors: Crom Loyalists, Kraken Lord Daxial of the Brine Defenders: Merchant's Guild, United Trickletown Occupants (only upon the final battle) Duration of Conflict: 602 A.F., Over 5 weeks Result: Pyrrhic Victory for the Men of Trickletown Prelude In 602 A.F., a series of events threw Trickletownn into chaos. Governor Sheridan Crom, long looking for a reason to investigate the powerful Merchant's Guild, received a tip from a group of vigilantes. Known as the Kraken War, this would prove to be Trickletown's darkest hour. A group of special individuals, siding with Crom in the conflict, followed and bolstered his efforts throughout the city during the war: Antonio Starkundus, a former Merchant Guild accountant turncoat. Llifeld, a religious figure and priest of Vulkar. Gareth Gobble, a halfling mercenary devoid of his people's cheer. Ken Hotatae, owner and proprietor of the Wildcards casino. Meanwhile, this same group began working for an Aquatic Elf named Etraayu. Not naming his benefactor, the group retrieved artifacts and contacted lesser elements. For instance, an Oni named Opper was brought out of hiding by their hand. Their actions gave Crom all the momentum he needed. The War Begins In his desire for power, Crom allied himself with the local Sahuagin clan, whose ambassador was Etraayu. Together, on the first day of the 7 Seas Festival, they framed an attack by the Merchant's Guild on the plaza square. This began a violent crackdown on the guild and initiated a civil war between the two factions. Crom revealed the truth to the group of vigilantes, trusting them to aid him in his bid for consolidating power in the city. The group then met with Etraayu's benefactor, the chieftain Khalaash of the White Waves. A deal was agreed upon at the docks. The group would lure Vulkar, demi-god, into a trap to steal his godly essence. This essence had been stolen from a Kraken in its death throes. All four Krakens needed to be alive to govern all four elements of the sea (the shallows, the open blue, the brine, and the storm's fury). Once the Krakens could acquire the essence Vulkar stole, they could return to power over the sea and the coasts. At the same time, Lifeld met with the remnants of the Merchant's Guild. The last uncaptured Merchant Baron, Quil Deriring, explained the Kraken's plot to control the city, telling them to kill Crom. Then they would be trusted enough to work with them. Two days after this meeting, in the dead of night, a terrible storm blew into town. A gale from the sea, the biting wind rattled windows and bit at those on the street. A great wave rolled over the city, inundating the lower boroughs. The sea swelled and the Kraken Lord Daxial of the Brine, greatest of the four, attacked the city. Annihilating houses and rending roads, he cleared off a space near the center of town and magically brought a massive stone spire from underground. An ancient temple to the Krakens that was long buried, within were the means necessary to steal Vulkar's power. This act caused a mutiny among Crom's Port Protectorate. Fleeing for his life, he now resides in Daxial's Spire. A united Trickletown now prepared to face the Kraken and his army. The gang of vigilantes traveled to Salt Keep, now afraid of the Kraken lord and what his rule might bring. They struck a deal with Vulkar: they would walk into his trap and then turn it upon the Kraken, using a special weapon known as the Soulglass. Everything went according to plan. The Kraken Daxial was thrown down and destroyed forever. However, Vulkar died in the battle, slain by the hand of Daxial. Aftermath of the Kraken War Trickletown is now a ruin. Quil Derring leads from the safety of Salt Keep. Determined to renew their former wealth and commerce, he has invested heavily in restoring the markets and keeping his people free. There are many factions that oppose Derring, the most notable being the Brotherhood of Kelp. These cultists believe that the Krakens and ''Vulkar were a part of a natural cycle, that the sea should rule all who live near it. They see Quill's rise as the usurpation of man over nature. Comprised of pirates, druids, Kraken fanatics, and other sea-borne beings, they fight Quill tooth and nail. They are led by their mysterious leader, the Mouth of Gelnoth. A new threat has emerged amongst the ruins of the war. A terrible nightmare, a "plague" known as the Black Dream, manifests in many. An awful dream, it always is of being chased or tortured by an ogre-like creature with blue-green skin and burning red eyes. Additionally, more hellish, black, ghostly, dream creatures have been appearing in reality to attack and drain the life from their victims. No one knows what is causing this, but research shows that this began shortly before the war started. Within the Black Dream, aside the screams and sounds of their nightmare, many say they can hear this rhyme. Scholars believe an Oni must have entered town before the onset of the war. The mass chaos and death may have empowered him by creating an abundance of nightmares for him to feed upon, especially in children: ''Lock the door, blow out the light The hungry Oni haunts the night Hide and tremble, little one The Oni wants to have some fun Hear it screatching on the door See its shadow cross the floor The sun won't rise for quite a while Till then, beware the Oni's smile